Generally, a speaker of a communication device is used to project sound received via wireless transmission, but cannot amplify the sound received from a microphone of the communication device. Thus, when a user of the communication device wants to make a public speech, he has to turn to an audio amplifier and the other discreet speaker, which is very inconvenient and costly.